Un chico como ese
by Daniizele
Summary: Enano, ruidoso, inquieto e insoportable. En resumen, Asta no tiene las cualidades necesarias para conquistar a una mujer. O eso es lo que muchos piensan. [Viñeta]


¡Nuevo fandom! …Amo este manga y sobre todo amo a la hermosa de Noelle y al idiota de Asta, por lo que son mi OTP… Desde ya tiempo revisaba si fanfiction había abierto esta categoría, y recientemente me entero que ya hay fics del fandom (lástima que son en inglés) Así que este es mi pequeño aporte para el fandom latino.

 _Disclaimer: Los sexys e idiotas de los personajes de Black Clover no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Yūki Tabata_.

* * *

.

.

Las chicas de los Black Bulls se encontraban de lo más tranquilas en el comedor.

Vanessa bebía una botella de sake-como siempre-, Charmy se atragantaba con la deliciosa comida que había sido servida como desayuno. Por otro lado, Noelle se encontraba lo más alejada de las dos. Aun no se había adaptado completamente a su nueva vida como caballero mágico, y menos podía hacerlo con el tipo de personas que tenía como compañeros de equipo.

Pero, de todos, la persona que más la irritaba era Asta, ese chico ruidoso que siempre se sobre esforzaba, llegando al punto en que le molestaba; pero que le hacía preocuparse por él.

 _"Esto es patético. Como parte de la realeza, no debería preocuparme por un plebeyo"_

Era lo que Noelle se repetía constantemente, tratando de auto convencerse para no darle importancia a las acciones que el pequeño realizaba. Aun así, nunca podía evitar no preocuparse.

—Noelle, has estado actuando extraño el día de hoy—Vanessa, quien, a pesar de estar borracha, seguía bebiendo. Terminó de darle un trago al sake, y lo colocó en la mesa para después dejar salir un pequeño hipo causado por la borrachera—¿Sigues preocupada por Asta?

—¡¿Quién se preocuparía por ese idiota?!—exclamó. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, dejando muy en claro que si estaba preocupada por su compañero.

—Aunque lo niegues, sé que te preocupas por él. Si no fuese así, no hubieses llorado cuando lo viste tendido en suelo.

—N-no estaba llorando—Noelle ladeó su vista en un intento de escapar de las palabras de su compañera. Para Noelle, era doloroso recordar esa fatídica escena.

En su última misión, se encontraron con un enemigo difícil de enfrentar, aun cuando Magna, quien los acompañaba, les ordenó una retirada, Asta no obedeció y se lanzó a las garras del oponente sin importarle que su vida fuese arrebata. Pero el enemigo fue más fuerte y terminó venciéndolo, y si no fuese por el ataque desesperado de Noelle, Asta hubiese muerto.

Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y dolor. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido protegerlo.

 _"Si tan solo fuese más fuerte, Asta no estaría en esas condiciones"_

—Noelle, ¿Qué piensas de Asta? —preguntó Vanessa con mucha curiosidad; pues sabía que su compañera tenia sentimientos por el pequeño ruidoso.

Noelle no lo pensó demasiado, y comenzó a decir todo lo que pensaba

—Es demasiado problemático, imprudente, inferior, ruidoso—dijo enojada de tan solo recordar todos los problemas en los cuales la había involucrado—pero…—hizo una pequeña pausa y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—pero sobre todo… Él es increíble.

Al terminar sus palabras, sintió arder sus mejillas, y su corazón comenzó a latir fuera de lo normal. No era posible que un idiota le hiciera experimentar emociones que nunca antes había experimentado, haciendo que se comportara de una manera tan lamentable, algo que no era digno de un miembro de la realeza.

—¡Esto es patético! ¡No es posible que sienta algo por ese idiota! —exclamó.

Ya era demasiado tarde, Noelle había caído ante la idiotez del pequeño Asta. Era una deshonra, pero nadie elegía de quien enamorarse y de quien no, por lo que ahora, tenía que aceptar sus sentimientos. Parecía una broma de mal gusto; pero, el chico más idiota-Asta-, era el único capaz de lograr que el corazón de la chica más arrogante, se derritiera de amor, que llegara a tener pensamientos cursis; pero, sobre todo, que llegara a preocuparse tanto por alguien más que no fuese ella.

 _"Ese idiota me gusta"_

 _"Me he enamorado de un chico como ese"_

Noelle se había enamorado de ese conjunto de idiotez; pero Asta tenía otras cualidades que resaltaban, y que también estuvieron involucradas en el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia él.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Mi waifu adorada, están hermosa. Su personalidad me encanta (algo raro, ya que siempre me llaman la atención las chicas de personalidades tímidas) pero Noelle tiene algo que me encanta. Espero que Asta se dé cuenta del tipo de chica que tiene a su lado (algo difícil, ya que es el típico protagonista idiota de la shounen, que nunca se dan cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica)**_

 _ **En mi perfil les dejo mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información de mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
